


Bitter

by wiselavi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiselavi/pseuds/wiselavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lvellie's death, Link's judgement is a bit impaired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> i still don't know how to write summaries but basically this happened because i really like the idea that if link wasn't so attached to malcolm then he would really fucking hate sweets, and the only way link is gonna ditch malcolm is if malcolm dies, so, y'know. i'm debating on whether or not to add more chapters to this, but for now, we'll say it's finished.

He was sprinting through the streets, running so fast you’d think he had had the entire Clan of Noah chasing after him. The rain soaked through his uniform but it didn’t register in his mind for a second. The only thought in Link’s head was the image of his superior’s corpse, lying on the ground in a pool of blood and what he thought was feathers, not that he stayed long enough to find out. Link had known immediately that the amount of blood loss meant there was no way Inspector Lvellie had survived, and just after seeing that he’d turned and bolted out of the room, knocking over a considerable number of people as he tried to escape his worst nightmare. Link ran until he couldn’t feel his legs, and then he kept running, running, running until he stumbled and fell to his knees, vomiting in the street before curling into a ball and weeping on the sidewalk. It couldn’t be, there was no possible way that the man who had raised him, the only person that Link had in the world was just… gone. He had to go back, had to check on him, maybe they’d saved him somehow, a blood transfusion, maybe Inspector Lvellie was still alive, waiting for Link to come back to his side. Link pushed himself off the wall to start running again, before choking out a sob and ducking into the door next to him. He knew better than that. Link hadn’t been able to save him. The man he loved was dead. 

The building he’d dove into was a full bar, packed to the seams with people trying to escape the rain. He staggered over to a small, empty table in the corner and almost broke the old chair as he collapsed into it, not that he cared. He simply buried his face in his hands and tried to force back his tears. No one would know or care if he cried in this bar, everyone was drunk out of their minds, but he knew Inspector Lvellie would want to be remembered more respectfully than this. He would only catch his breath here and then return to the Order to help with the funeral. He couldn’t stay. He wouldn’t stay.

A waitress dropped a beer at his table and walked off before he could say a word. He hadn’t even ordered anything. Link hadn’t drunk any alcohol in his life, he didn’t like the effect it had on people. Far too unsophisticated for him to be partaking in, even if Inspector Lvellie hadn’t forbidden him from drinking. However, looking at the crowd around him, how happy and carefree they all were, he couldn’t say he wasn’t tempted. Link picked up the mug, swirling the beer around it, and looked back at all the other patrons. All of them were in rags, and many had injuries. More than one man was missing a limb, and yet all of them were laughing together like fools. Looking back down at his drink, Link brought it to his lips and took a sip, which he instantly spat out. So bitter, how could anyone drink this? But casting his eyes out at everyone once more, he felt he understood, and steeled himself before downing the entire mug. The tension left his body almost immediately, tears returning as he saw the Inspector’s body in his mind again, and he called for another drink. And then another, and another, and another, and Link let himself ignore everything, all the things he’d been taught, everything he’d been raised to do, to think, to feel, every single thing he’d seen and done, and he drank until everything went black.


End file.
